


Предсвадебные хлопоты

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Waltz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Лея хотела свадьбу по всем обычаям ее родины и ожидала множество препятствий.Хан ее приятно удивил.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 4





	Предсвадебные хлопоты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [принцесса Лея Органа-Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214088844_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lei.htm)  
> День 4, ключ: Сюрприз

Свадьбу Лея хотела по альдераанским обычаям. Конечно, часть традиций теперь невыполнима в принципе - например, купание в алых свадебных нарядах в ключевом озере Альдеры - но свадьба будет максимально в обычаях ее родины, и точка.  
Включая свадебный прием, положенный ей как престолонаследнице.  
И вообще, кто против - ей нервничать нельзя!  
(Сила, да когда у нее токсикоз пройдет?)  
А на приеме должны быть танцы. И совершенно точно - первый танец молодожен, на котором никак нельзя опозориться.  
Именно поэтому Лея в восемь утра стояла с танцмейстером Клео Майтири и ждала Хана. В его образование она, при всей своей любви, не очень верила, и только надеялась, что ее не укачает в процессе обучения.  
Люк заглянул в зал, втащил недоумевающего Хана и смылся. А еще брат называется. Ничего, его тоже ждет своя очередь.  
\- Все в сборе? - мягко улыбнулась мадам Клео, - Тогда начинаем!

Как оказалось, танцевать Хан умел. Не идеально, навык явно редко использовался, но...  
Все же, это был приятный сюрприз.


End file.
